An electric current of sufficient strength applied to a cell will kill the cell. Multiple patterns of cell damage may contribute to the death of the cell. Cells maintain their physiologic integrity by maintaining charge separation across the cell membrane and by maintaining intracellular compartments with separating membranes (e.g. mitochondria). An electric current of sufficient strength disrupts cell membranes by a process termed “irreversible electroporation.” In addition an electric current of sufficient strength can affect cells through mitotic disruption, thermal effects, and induction of apoptosis. Electric currents have been applied to cells by invasive methods including the application of electrodes. Methods have been proposed to ablate tumor cells by the application of low frequency and/or radio frequency radiation and modifying pulse frequency, pulse duration, electric current, magnetic flux density and treatment duration with the object of altering genetic regulation. Another proposed method employs polymer-coated gold nanoparticles and an external magnetic field to induce eddy currents and thermal damage in tumor cells. Unfortunately, none of the above described methods have fully addressed the problem of cancerous or pathogenic cells in a human or animal body, and these cells continue to cause serious problems to patients.